amor primero
by akari-rxs
Summary: era un dia como cualquier otro para los teen titans hasta que el chico maravilla escucha una cancion que lo hace recapacitar sobre los sentimientos que ha estado sintiendo por cierta chica
1. Chapter 1

Amor primero docx

Mi primer fic…..rxs! por supuesto la mejor pareja!

Batichica- y yo que estoy pintada?

Ale- no tu eres un estorbo! ademas no eres una titán honoraria tonta!

batichica- u.u (indignada)

ale- como decia un rxs! Espero que les guste n.n

explicaciones- Bb= chico bestia, rb = robin, cy = cyborg, rv= raven y st= starfire …y ale = ale jaja

Esta letra es la cancion

Era un dia lluvioso en Jump City y nuestros heroes hacian lo mismo de siempre, chico bestia y cyborg jugando videojuegos, raven leyendo, starfire haciendo sus platillos extraterrestres, y robin estaba escuchando musica. ( Ale: oviamente estaban en el living)

P.O.V. ROBIN:

Ashhh no hay nada bueno en la radio,- pense en mi mente fastidiado

B.b: Viejo te sientes bien? Te veo muy..muy aa como era la palabra- dijo confundido el chico bestia

Rv: fastidiado- dijo sin despejar la vista de su libro – nisiquiera tienes el cerebro suficiente como para recordar una simple palabra- dijo en la misma posicion.

St: Amigo robin por favor dime¿ te sientes bien? Si es asi puedo prepararte mi glornact tamarariano

( Ale: no se tamarariano asi que invente esa frase jeje )

Rb: N…no es necesario Star- dije tratando de salvarme de comer la comida tradicional de Star- solo que no hay nada bueno que oir en la radio- dije encojiendome de hombros

B.b: Viejo! Lo hubieras dicho antes- en eso sale corriendo del living mas rapido que kid flash y regreso igual de rapido- Ten!- dijo dandome unos discos- son mis favoritos cuidalos bien.

Rb: Emm gracias chico bestia...Voy a entrenar y de paso oigo los discos- dije saliendo del living despues de haber salido solo escuche un

B.b: cuida mucho a mis bebes ellos son mi vida!- por parte de beast boy

( Ale: continuara! Dejen reviews luego lo continuo bye nos vemos!)


	2. Chapter 2

LA CANCIÓN.. docx

**Ale: la continuacion! Espero que la disfruten aunque no tengo mucha si y algo que se me olvido decir en la primera parte…**

**Nota: los TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen son propiedad de WB y DC comics y sus respectivos autores…**

**Ale: disfruten! A por cierto ahora la letra de la cancion va a estar asi: **ola ** OK bueno ahora si disfruten!**

P.O.V ROBIN:

Llege al gimnasio prendi la grabadora,tome el primer disco que vi, decia: " EXITOS DE REIK" ( ale: el primer nombre que se me ocurrio) lo meti y despues me dispuse a levantar pesas por que el saco se habia roto o mejor dicho rompi ayer…empeze a escuchar la primera cancion, jamas pense que a chico bestia le gustaran ese tipo de canciones, pero en fin pasaron, tres canciones a las que no preste atencion.

Cuando una llamo mi atencion, esa tonada me gusto asi que deje de entrenar y me dispuse a escuchar.

Solo una sonrisa y me robaste el corazón 

Solo una mirada y todo cambio de color.

Fuiste como un angel que del cielo desendio

En ese momento se me vino a la mente el rostro de starfire-star–susurre inconsientemente, con las palabras de la canción recorde cuando starfire llego a la tierra, tengo que admitir que esa vez se veia hermosa, bueno practicamente ella si es un angel y si desendio del cielo y cada vez que la veo siento algo dentro de mi. ( ale: yo y mis cursilerias jeje)

Tu me sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego

Y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus

Besos y acariciandote solo espero que llege

El momento de abrazarte otra vez.

Si ella si me sorprendio lo admito, pero lo que mas me agrado ese dia fue aquel beso que me tomo desprevenido, sinceramente fue lo mejor que a pasado en mi vida, sus labios eran suaves, a veses cuando la veo siento algo mas fuerte que amistad, en mis sueños siempre esta ella, siempre me encuentro acariciandole su pelo, besandola, o abrazandola no hay momento en que no piense en ella. Podria ser que este sentimiento es tal vez sea…no no puede ser

Y eres tu mi amor primero eres tu como yo soñe

Has llenado de mil emociones mi alma y mi ser

Y eres tu lo que mas quiero soy feliz por que te

Encontre quiero amarte sin condiciones colmarte

Con mi amor donde tu estes

Este sentimiento que siento podria ser amor..pero no puedo…mejor dicho no debo sentir ese sentimiento,para eso fue mi entrenemiento con batman para poder ocultar mis sentimientos, pero ella hizo que eso esa parte de mi se fuera,con ella siempre puedo ser yo, no tengo que ser el lider frio que aparento ser, ella hace que mis emociones salgan aflote y eso me encanta.

Solo una carisia y me llenaste de ilusion la

Soledad se ha ido y no queda mas dolor fuiste

Como un angel que del cielo decendio tu me 

Sorprendiste y el amor a mi llego.

Toda la soledad en mi se esfumo, ya no hay dolor. Quisiera decirle cuanto la amo pero ¿ que pasara si me rechaza? ¿ si no soy suficiente para ella?..

Y ahora sueño despierto imaginando tus besos

Y acariciandote solo espero que llege el momento

De abrazarte otra vez y eres tu mi amor primero

Eres tu como yo soñe has llenado de mil emociones

Mi alma y me ser.

Diablos! Ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea, en besarla abrazarla, decirle cuanto te amo ( ale: que cursi soy) quiero decirle todo estos sentimientos,¿ pero me aceptara?

Y eres tu lo que mas quiero soy feliz

Por que te encontre quiero amarte sin condiciones

Colmarte con mi amor donde tu estes

Donde tu estes.

Esta decidido voy a decirle mis sentimientos, no importa su respuesta lo importante es que lo sepa..lo hare!

(continuara)¿ robin revelara sus sentimientos? O ¿se acobardara en el ultimo momento? Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo… y dejen reviews plisss


End file.
